Hadiah untuk Raven
by DeidaraArtist Katsu
Summary: Sekarang tanggal 29 Spring dan aku tidak memeriksa kalender hari ini. Aku terkejut ketika Karina bilang bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Raven. Aku panik dan tidak tahu apa yang akan aku berikan ke Raven. Namaku adalah Micah, dan aku sedang kejar-kejaran waktu untuk masalah ini. Hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan kepada Raven?


**Hadiah untuk Raven**

Rune Factory 3 bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya

Warning: gaje, hati-hati Typo, dsb

Langsung aja, Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Namaku Micah. Aku adalah manusia setengah monster, tepatnya wooly berbulu emas. Aku sempat mengalami amnesia tentang siapa diriku, namun perlahan aku mulai dapat mengingat kembali siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Walau pun masih banyak dari ingatanku yang masih kabur, namun aku mengetahui kalau aku adalah manusia setengah monster setelah aku mengalahkan monster Raccoon jahat yang berada di Privera Forest dan mendapatkan orb yang bisa mengembalikan sebagian ingatanku.

Itu adalah kisahku beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mendapatkan salah satu orb. Sekarang aku sedang memulihkan tubuh karena lelah mengalahkan Racoon tersebut. Hidup seperti petani biasa yang mengurus beberapa jenis tanaman musim spring dan merawat beberapa monster yang telah aku jinakkan. Selain hidup damai yang sedang aku jalani ini, aku juga harus berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan agar dapat mengalahkan boss monster selanjutnya dan mendapatkan orb yang lain.

Di suatu pagi yang damai aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan memulai menjalani hari tanpa tahu hari apa sekarang. Aku pun segera ke kebun dan menyirami tanamanku, serta menyikati dan mengambil _drop item_ dari monster yang sudah dijinakkan. Setelah selesai dengan semua urusanku, aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling desa Sharance dan ingin menerima beberapa _request_ dari para penduduk yang ada di papan pengumuman. Namun sesampainya di depan Pohon Sharance yang menjadi tempat tinggalku ini, muncul gadis berambut merah yang sedang melintas.

"Selamat pagi!" Aku pun menyapa gadis berambut merah yang bernama Raven.

"Hi," sapanya.

"Hari ini sangat cerah, ya," ucapku basa-basi.

"Ya," balasnya singkat. "Hey, apa kau tahu kapan kau lahir?" tanya Raven.

"Hah?" ucapku bingung.

"Lupakan," balasnya sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Raven pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran dari belakang.

Aku pun melanjutkan aktivitasku juga dan berjalan ke tempat papan pengumuman berada. Sesampainya di sana, aku pun menerima _battle request_ dari Wells dan menemui Wells di rumahnya untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku kepada Wells.

"Selamat pagi!" balasnya dengan senyum.

"Wells, aku melihat _request_ mu di papan pengumuman," ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau menerimanya. Aku ingin memberitahu kalau ada beberapa monster yang mengganggu kenyamanan desa. Aku ingin kau menanganinya. Aku ingin kau mengalahkan enam monster _Elephant_ yang telah mengganggu desa. Mereka biasanya ada di Privera Forest: The Eye," ucap Wells.

"Enam monster _Elephant_ di Privera Forest: The Eye?" tanyaku memperjelas.

"Ya, aku rasa seorang yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Raccoon akan sangat mudah mengalahkan Elephant," ucap Wells.

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku," ucapku yakin.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju Privera Forest: The Eye. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat banyak Elephant berkeliaran.

"Ini akan menjadi latihanku untuk mengalahkan boss monster selanjutnya," pikirku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menyerang mereka. Dengan _skill_ ku yang sudah terlatih, aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah walau sedikit kewalahan karena sempat dikepung oleh monster yang lain.

Aku berhasil mengalahkan enam monster Elephant selama tiga jam, tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 11.00 A.M. dan aku tidak mengalami luka yang parah. Sebelum aku melaporkannya kepada Wells, aku berjalan keliling Privera untuk mengambil beberapa _item_ untuk di jual. Aku menemukan bunga _ToyFlower_ di dekat pohon apel, lalu aku memetiknya. Setelah aku memetiknya, aku melihat Raven melintas di Privera.

"Raven!" aku memanggilnya. Raven melihat ke arahku. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" ucapku.

"Aku mencari _iron_ untuk Gaius," ucap Raven. Tiba-tiba Raven melihat kedua tanganku yang sedang menggenggam bunga _ToyFlower_. Kulihat wajahnya memerah setelah itu.

"Um, Raven. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Raven terkejut dari lamunannya dengan wajah semakin merah seperti tomat.

"Ti-tidak ada," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Hm, tapi wajahmu merah seperti tomat. Apa kau demam? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke _Apothecary_ ," ucapku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Micah, apa kau tahu kapan kau lahir?" tanyanya merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hey, tunggu. Kau sudah menanyakan itu sebelumnya," ucapku dengan bingung. "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Oh, lupakan saja," ucap Raven menunduk kecewa.

"Hah?"

Raven pun berjalan menjauh, hingga beberapa meter dari hadapanku dia membalikkan badannya.

"Idiot," ucap Raven kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum _sweatdrop_.

Raven berjalan lagi menjauhiku. Aku memaskkan bunga _ToyFlower_ ke dalam tasku dan berjalan menjauhinya. Aku segera pergi menemui Wells untuk melaporkan bahwa tugasku sudah selesai. Wells pun senang mendengar laporan dariku, dia bilang monster-monster telah mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga.

Setelah menyelesaikan _battle request_ dari Wells, aku pun pergi ke Pohon Sharance untuk mengecek kotak suratku. Banyak _request_ dari para teman-temanku, tapi aku hanya memilih _request_ dari Daria. Aku segera berlari ke rumah Daria untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun sebelum sampai di rumah Daria, aku melihat seorang gadis yang mengantuk sedang melintas. Aku pun menyapanya.

"Hello!" ucapku kepada gadis itu.

"Hai...," balas gadis itu sambil memnguap.

"Karina, apa kau sedang meneerima tugas dari Hazel untuk mengirim barang?" tanyaku kepada gadis yang selalu mengantuk itu, namanya Karina.

"Ya...," balasnya sambil menguap.

"Harusnya kau sedikit bersemangat di hari ini," ucapku _sweatdrop._

"Ya... Aku akan mencobanya besok," ucapnya." Hey, apa kau tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Raven?"

Aku terkejut setelah mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Raven.

"Hah? Hari ini Raven berulang tahun?" ucapku.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya?" ucap Karina sambil menatapku dengan serius.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak tahu.. Um.. Aku hanya lupa," ucapku.

"Hah, Micah. Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Gadis pemalas sepertiku saja masih ingat dan mau memberinya hadiah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga mengetahui dirinya pemalas. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuannya.

"Apa kau sudah memberinya hadiah?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, bahkan hampir semua teman-temannya sudah memberinya hadiah. Yah, itu karena hanya kau yang belum memberinya hadiah," ucap Karina. Aku semakin panik setelah mendengar ucapan Karina. "Sepertinya kau sibuk, ya. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya?"

"I-iya sudah," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu segeralah kau berikan kepadanya," ucap Karina. "Baiklah aku... *Whoam*... Aku akan melanjutkan tugas dari ibuku."

"Baiklah sampai nanti," ucapku.

"Bagaimana ini, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Selain itu, apa yang harus aku berikan?" ucapku panik. Seketika aku mengingat kalau aku telah memetik bunga _ToyFlower._ "Oh iya, Raven sangat suka dengan bunga. Aku akan memberikannya," ucapku sambil memeriksa tas yang ternyata masih tersimpan bunga _ToyFlower_ di sana. Aku pikir karena aku sudah menyimpan bunga ini, aku akan memberikannya nanti setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Daria. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Daria.

Sesampainya di rumah Daria yang terletak di dekat Privera Forest, aku menemukan Daria yang sedang melukis sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Daria, aku membaca surat yang kau kirimkan kepadaku," ucapku.

"Woah, jadi kau membacanya," balasnya senang. "Aku kehabisan stok wolf fang untuk karya seniku. Bisakah kau ambilkan satu untukku?" pinta Daria.

"Hanya satu wolf fang?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan," ucapku.

"Seni tidak dapat menunggu lama, asisten!" ucap Daria.

Aku pun bergegas ke Vale River untuk mengambil wolf fang dari monster Silver Wolf. Ketika aku mencapai Vale Entrance, aku langsung mengenakan _Water Shoes_ yang aku dapatkan dari Sakuya ketika telah menjalankan _request_ sebelumnya. Itu akan membantuku untuk berjalan di air nanti. Tanpa memperhatikan papan peringatan di sana, aku langsung menuju Vale River: Icy River. Banyak monster-monster kuat di sana. Aku telah berkali-kali dihadang banyak monster dan mengalami sedikit luka ringan sebelum sampai di Icy River.

Sesampainya di lokasi, aku telah berhadapan dengan empat monster sekaligus. Dua Silver Wolf, satu Little Wizard, dan sisanya Dark Slime. Pertama aku menutup portal yang berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan monster yang lain dahulu dengan cara menyerangnya sampai lenyap. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama, bahkan aku sempat mendapat luka di bagian lengan atas karena Silver Wolf. Setelah berhasil, aku memusatkan serangan kepada salah satu Silver Wolf yang menyerangku tadi. Walau pun sudahku serang berkali-kali, namun salah satu Silver Wolf itu tidak tumbang juga. Aku berusaha untuk menghindari serangan dari monster-monster lain walau pun itu percuma. Aku pun mendapat serangan bertubu-tubi dari monster yang lain. Aku mengalami luka yang parah untuk saat ini. Kakiku pincang, badanku menerima luka parah, dan kedua lenganku sudah sulit untuk digerakkan. Karena aku berpikir kalau tugas ini sangatlah mustahil, aku memutuskan untuk menjinakkan Silver Wolf yang lainnya agar aku mendapatkan pasangan yang seimbang. Beruntungnya aku, dengan mudah dapat menjinakkannya dan memberinya nama Silva. Dia melumpuhkan Little Wizard dan Dark Slime terlebih dahulu, sedangkan aku beristirahat sejenak sambil menghindari serangan yang ditujukan kepadaku. Silva mengalahkan kedua monster itu dengan mudah dan sekarang kami akan melawan Silver Wolf yang telah aku incar dari awal. Memang sedikit sulit karena luka yang aku alami ini, bahkan Silva juga sudah terlihat kelelahan. Namun akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkannya dan mendapatkan Wolf Fang. Silva terlihat sangat kelelahan sehabis berjuang melawan monster yang lain, aku pun mengirimnya ke kandang monster milikku dengan teleportasiku. Aku pun juga bergegas keluar dari Vale River dengan teleportasiku.

Karena jaraknya terbatas, aku pun hanya dapat berpindah sampai Vale Entrance. Dengan tubuh yang lemas karena luka, aku merasa sangat senang karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Daria. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mengirimkan wolf fang ini ke Daria dan pergi ke Majorie untuk mengobati tubuhku, lalu aku akan memberikan _ToyFlower_ nya kepada Raven. Namun tidak lama kemudian, aku panik kembali sehabis mengecek isi tasku.

"Hah? Bunganya hilang!?"

Semuanya terasa berantakkan di pikiranku.

"Apakah bunganya terjatuh ketika aku kena serangan? Atau jangan-jangan bunganya itu sudah aku berikan ke Silva untuk menjinakkannya? Apa aku harus mencarinya lagi di Privera? Apakah aku akan melewatkan hari ini begitu saja?" pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal.

"Micah!" orang itu memanggilku. Aku pun melihat ke arahnya dan terkejut.

"Raven!?" Aku mulai panik.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka parah," ucap Raven.

"Ya, aku baik," ucapku.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik, akan aku antar kau ke Apothecary," ucap Raven.

"Aku bilang aku baik!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Raven terdiam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Tapi aku memang benar baik-baik saja. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke sana, lagi pula aku harus menyelesaikan tugas Daria dulu," jelasku.

"Oh, begitu," Raven terlihat kecewa.

"Selain itu juga... aku ada keperluan lain," ucapku sambil memalingkan pandangan.

"Kau memang orang yang sibuk, ya," ucap Raven semakin kecewa.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"L-Lupakan,"

Aku merasa tidak enak kepada Raven, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini segera. Ketika aku melihat waktunya, ternyata sekarang sudah jam 04.35 P.M. aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Raven, sedangkan Raven menatapku dari belakang.

"Maaf Raven, aku janji akan membuatmu senang di hari ualng tahunmu ini," ucapku seorang diri.

Sesampainya di rumah Daria, aku memberikan wolf fang yang aku dapat. Daria ternyata juga menghawatirkan keadaanku.

"Micah, kau terluka parah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Majorie," ucap Daria.

"Tidak, aku baik," aku menolaknya. "Aku juga masih ada keperluan penting lain."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kaki pincang dan tangan yang bergetar itu. Setidaknya izinkan aku memberimu obat," ucap Daria prihatin.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ada waktu banyak."

"Ini tanggung jawabku karena sudah memberimu _request_ yang berat. Maafkan aku,"

"Tak apa. Ini juga kesalahanku karena tidak memperhatikan papan peringatan di Vale River."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memberimu upah karena sudah membantuku," ucap Daria. Dia memberiku satu Platinum, satu Gold Ore, satu Silver, dan dua obat.

"Hehe, akhirnya kau memberiku obat juga, ya," ucapku _sweatdrop._ "Yah, tapi tak apa. Aku akan menggunakan ini dalam keadaan darurat."

"Tidak! Kau harus meminumnya di sini, asisten! Jika asistenku sakit, aku juga akan merasa sakit," ucap Daria.

"Baiklah, satu saja, ya," aku pun meminum satu obat tersebut. Staminaku bertambah sedikit. Tanganku tidak bergetar lagi dan aku tidak terlihat pincang lagi. Walau pun masih terasa sakit jika harus berlari.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ucapku.

"Ya, terima kasih, asisten. Semoga kau baik-bail saja," balasnya.

Aku pun segera ke Privera Forest yang tidak jauh dari sana. Aku mencari benda yang dapat ku ambil untuk hadiah Raven, bunga _ToyFlower_. Namun setelah sekian lama aku mencari, bunganya sudah tidak ada lagi. Bahkan aku sudah mengelilingi Privera dua kali, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Karena terlalu panik, aku tidak mengetahui kalau ada monster di belakangku. Aku sempat kena serangannya, namun itu masih belum seberapa.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini!" Aku pun berlari menjauhi monster. Tapi karena kakiku yang belum pulih total, aku pun terjatuh. Para monster mendatangiku dan mengepungku. Aku diserang habis-habisan oleh para monster dan rasanya ingin pingsan. Detik-detik sebelum tak sadarkan diri, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sepertinya Raven datang menolongku, namun terlambat.

Pandanganku gelap, badanku terbaring lemas dan aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Samar-samar, tapi aku yakin itu namaku.

"...cah"

"Mi..."

"Mica.."

"Micah.."

Aku pun membuka mata.

"Micah? Kau sadar?" ucap Raven. Ternyata dia yang menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Aku memandang mata Raven dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Uh, aku di mana? Urgh!"

"Tenanglah, kau masih belum pulih. Kau ada di Apothecary," ucap Raven.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Micah," ucap Majorie yang baru datang menghampiriku.

"Majorie!? Ma-maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian," ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak apa, ini tugasku. Akan aku biarkan kalian berdua. Beristirahatlah dulu Micah, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau beruntung masih bisa di tolong dalam keadaan separah tadi. Tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Majorie.

"I-iya," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Majorie pun meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Um, Raven.. Untuk yang kukatakan kepadamu sebelumnya di Vale Entrance, aku minta maaf," ucapku.

"Tidak apa, aku paham," balasnya.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak berlagak sok tegar. Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari awal. Harusnya aku tidak menaikan nada bicaraku tadi. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ada urusan yang terlalu penting, sih. Aku merasa tidak enak atas perlakuanku yang tadi," ucapku. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu. Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, untuk membuatmu bahagia di hari ini."

Wajah Raven mulai memerah setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, _Selamat Ulang Tahun_ , Raven. Maaf aku tidak membawakan hadiahnya."

Wajah Raven semakin merah seperti tomat. Ekspresinya mencerminkan perasaannya yang sedang tercampur aduk.

"H-hey, aku menemukan bunga _ToyFlower_ ini di tepi sungai Vale," ucap Raven sambil menunjukkannya kepadaku.

"Eh, bunga itu kan..."

"Tidak mungkin bunga ini bisa tumbuh di sana, jadi aku pikir ini terjatuh dari tasmu dan hanyut di sungai, lalu tersangkut di tepi sungai Vale," ucap Raven. "Aku pikir ini milikmu. Ini ambillah! Mungkin kau ingin memberinya kepada orang lain atau menjualnya. Ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kan?"

"Raven..." bola mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal karena menunda waktu dan meremehkan keadaan.

"Ini ambi..." ucapan Raven terpotong olehku.

"Tidak, Raven. Itu milikmu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" ucapku.

Raven terlihat sedikit terkejut. Air matanya mulai mengalir, sepertinya Raven mulai mengerti.

"Apa kau masih ingat bunga yang aku petik ketika kita ada di Privera? Itu adalah bunga yang sama. Aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk keadaan yang penting dan memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahun adalah keadaan yang penting buatku. Sayangnya aku mengulur waktu untuk memberikannya kepadamu dan menerima _request_ Daria terlebih dahulu, akibatnya aku kehilangan bunga itu dan kehilangan senyuman indah dari wajahmu. Makannya tadi aku bilang kalau aku masih ada urusan penting... padahal sebenarnya aku sedang mencari cara untuk mengganti bunga yang hilang," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku paham," ucap Raven sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tapi Micah...," kalimat Raven terhenti.

"Ya?"

"Aku kan jarang tersenyum kepadamu."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Ini sangat _Awkward Moment_. Aku menjadi salah tingkah dan menjawab ucapan Raven tadi.

"E-EH? TA-TAPI TADI KAU TERSENYUM, KAN!?"

Mendengar ucapanku, Raven hanya tertawa kecil. Wajahnya yang cantik sangat terlihat jelas ketika itu. Wajahku memerah.

"Omong-omong sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Um, soal itu... maukah kau ikut denganku, Micah?" pinta Raven.

"Eh, baiklah. Kemana?"

"Sol Terrano: Star Dunes,"

"Baiklah kalau gitu. Sebaikanya kita tidak membuang waktu," ucapku.

Kami pun berjalan ke Sol Terrano: Star Dunes. Selama di perjalanan, kami berbincang ria, tertawa, bahkan hampir merasa kesal satu sama lain. Yah, itu karena aku menakutinya dengan cerita hantu. Dia ketakutan dan memukulku dengan Broadsword miliknya. Untung saja tidak kena bagian yang tajam atau aku akan berada di Apothecary lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di Sol Terrano: Star Dunes. Memandang bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di angkasa. Sangat indah.

"Micah, terima kasih kau sudah mengingat hari ulang tahunku," ucap Raven memulai pembicaraan.

"Um, itu... sebenarnya aku sempat lupa, maaf," ucapku _sweatdrop_ sambil tersenyum malu. "Karina yang memberitahuku," ucapku.

Mendengar pengakuanku, Raven terlihat sedikit sedih.

"E-eh, tapi aku senang karena kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah dariku. Walau agak terlambat. Selain itu, kita juga sering ketemu hari ini. Kurasa aku senang bisa melihatmu sering-sering," aku berusaha membuatnya riang kembali. "A-aku juga khawatir dan juga..."

"Micah!" kalimatku dipotong Raven. "Sifat lupa itu sangat wajar untuk seorang manusia sepertimu, lagipula hanya dengan melihatmu membuatku merasa senang."

"Sebenarnya aku itu setengah monster, Raven," pikirku _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lupa memeriksa kalender. Kau juga sudah berhasil mengalahkan Raccoon, dan pasti kau mau lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi desa dengan berlatih keras. Makannya kau menerima _battle request_ dari Wells dan _request_ Daria. Selain itu, kudengar kau juga membutuhkan uang untuk membeli senjata yang lebih kuat, makannya kau pasti berniat mengambil bunga _ToyFlower_ itu untuk dijual," jelas Raven mengetahui semua kenyataannya yang entah dia tahu dari mana.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu detilnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau ingat pertemuan kita di Privera? Dari awal aku sudah melihat papan pengumuman, tidak ada _request_ yang menyuruh kita ke Privera selain Wells. Aku juga tahu kalau kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku, itu karena aku kebetulan melihat kau sedang berbincang dengan Karina. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresimu. Lalu setelah kau selesai berbincang, kau berlari ke arah Privera, sedangkan tak lama kemudian Karina memanggilku dan mengatakan pembicaraan kalian," jelas Raven.

"Oh, jadi begitu...," ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau sudah berusaha untuk ini, dan kau sudah jujur terhadap perasaanmu di Apothecary sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, aku juga akan jujur terhadap perasaanku," jelas Raven. Kalimat yang terucapkan Raven membuatku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mengharapkan hal spesial darimu di hari ulang tahunku ini, bahkan hanya hadiah darimu yang aku sangat nantikan. Aku selalu mencoba memberitahumu tapi kau tidak mengerti. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau terluka di Vale River tadi, tapi kau terlihat seperti tidak senang kepadaku. Aku merasa putusasa mengetahui kalau kau telah melupakan hari ulang tahunku dan mengabaikanku begitu saja. Sampai aku melihat _ToyFlower_ tersangkut di tepi sungai Vale, aku hanya berniat mengembalikan itu kepadamu. Ketika aku ke tempat Daria, dia bilang dia melihatmu berlari ke Privera Forest. Makannya aku ke sana, dan aku melihatmu dalam keadaan terparah. Lalu aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke Apothecary," jelas Raven. "Sekarang aku baru menyadari kalau kau ternyata sangat menghargaiku sampai-sampai tidak mau memberitahuku kalau kau kehilangan hadiahnya. Kau sangat tidak ingin merepotkanku."

Wajahku memerah mendengar penjelasan Raven.

"Haha, tapi ternyata hari sangat menyenangkan, ya," ucapku senang. "Mendengar penjelasanmu itu, rasanya bunga _ToyFlower_ inilah yang dapat menghubungkan kita berdua," ucapku dengan serius.

Wajah Raven mulai memerah. Kami berdua pun memandang kumpulan bintang yang indah lagi.

"Micah, apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk menikah?" tanya Raven.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" balasku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran," ucapnya. "Menurutmu, kau suka gadis yang seperti apa?" sambung Raven.

"Gadis pendiam... mungkin," ucapku.

Raven sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia mulai tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau itu memang itu tipemu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Raven.

"Aku menyukaimu," balasku dengan cukup jelas.

Melihat ekspresi Raven yang terlihat senang, aku pun menjadi ikut senang.

"Raven!" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku tidak memberimu hadiah yang terlalu spesial, dan aku juga sudah merepotkanmu," ucapku sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa, ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang telah aku dapat. Kau telah memberiku tiga hadiah spesial yang tidak aku duga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hah? Apa itu? tanyaku penasaran.

Raven pun kembali melihat indahnya langit malam. Dia tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakannya.

"Hm, Lupakan,"

"EH? KAU MENGATAKANNYA LAGI!" ucapku sedikit keras dan kesal. Aku memalingkan pandangan darinya untuk sesaat.

Tak lama kemudian kami saling menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama. Lalu menatap bintang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mendapatkan bunga _ToyFlower_ , berkencan denganmu untuk saat ini, dan masih dapat melihatmu tersenyum sampai sekarang adalah hadiah terbaik yang aku dapat di hari ulang tahunku ini. Terima kasih, Micah," ucap Raven yang berbisik pelan sambil menatap langit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai fanfic pertama aku. Masih pemula sih, tapi semoga ceritanya menarik. Udah gregetan mau ngepublish cerita dari kemari-kemarin akhirnya tercapai juga. Seneng banget lah. Udah gitu aja yang mau aku omongin. Oh iya, jangan lupa review ya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun, no flame. Terima kasih.

Sebagai bonus, aku tambahin cerita percakapan Karina dengan Raven sebagai pelengkapnya ya.. Makasih~~

*Percakapan Karina dengan Raven sebelumnya.

"Raven!" panggil Karina

"Karina, ada apa?" tanya Raven.

"Kulihat kau memandang aku dan Micah sedang berdua tadi. kau penasaran, ya?" ucap Karina sedikit menggoda Raven.

"...Tidak," balas Raven singkat.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, _bye_ ," ucap Karina meninggalkan Raven.

"Tunggu!" panggil Raven kepada Karina. Karina pun berhenti dan berbalik arah.

"Jadi, kau penasaran?" tanya Karina.

"...," Raven hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku kode seperti itu, aku akan memberitahukannya, kok."

"Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?"

"Kami membicarakanmu, tepatnya hari ulang tahunmu. Kupikir dia melupakannya," ucap Karina.

"Ya, aku juga melihat ekspresinya," balas Raven.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau dia belum memberimu hadiah. Kupikir dia orangnya terlalu sibuk. Pasti dia sedang menjalankan _request_ dari Daria, dia berlari ke Privera sehabis dari Pohon Sharance," ucap Karina.

"Oh, begitu," balas Raven.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia berikan, tapi aku yakin dia akan memberikan hadiah spesial," ucap Karina.

"...," Raven hanya terdiam.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu pendiam seperti itu, dia pasti sulit untuk memahaminya. Aku sarankan kau untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan dan memperhatikannya. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan juga," ucap Karina.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebijak ini, Karina?" ucap Raven.

"Aku hanya memeberi saran. Soalnya kalian terlihat kekurangan sesutu, entah apa itu," ucap Karina.

"Aku bahkan sedang mencoba itu dari awal," bals Raven.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau pasti bisa Raven," Karina menyemangati Raven. "*Whoam*... sekarang aku akan melanjutkan tugasku, sampai nanti."


End file.
